The Creature
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: After Tsuna kills an enemy (for the 1rst time), strange events occur one after the other. Several Vongola men are found dead around the campus not to mention there seems to be someone who only Tsuna seems to notice running around. Everyone, including Reborn, thinks Tsuna is beginning to lose his mind...more summary inside and ideas based off of Frankenstein (sort of)


The Creature

**This is going to be a three-shot story based on an idea I got after reading Frankenstein. IT's supposed to be a bit suspense and horror genre but I'm not too sure how good I am on those genres. Anyways, the plot takes place with Tsuna already being Vongola Decimo. After killing an enemy, strange events occur one after the other. Several Vongola men are found dead around the campus not to mention there seems to be someone who only Tsuna seems to notice running around. Everyone, including Reborn, thinks Tsuna is beginning to lose his mind with the "imaginary" man going around killing people...but is Tsuna really losing his mind or is he the only one who sees the truth?**

Tsuna was over it, he was so sure he was; or at least he thought he was over it. Sure it had only been a week, but he was the boss of a mafia famiglia; a big famiglia at that. Plus it was only one person; just one single person. So many people died within the mafia. So why was just this one person such a big deal? Because he had been the one who killed him; Sawada Tsunayoshi had killed a man. And it was driving Tsuna insane, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He kept a strong boss image, scaring just about every maid and servant. Everyone in the mafia had come to fear the Vongola Decimo, thinking he was a cruel monster without a heart. Originally thought to be so kind and loving, yet so easily killed a man- a living being. The guardians scoffed at people who feared their beloved sky because they knew the truth- they could see it; their sky's fear and anguish. They could see past the mask their boss had placed on, insanity slowly consuming him. They tried so hard to soothe his pain- to comfort him, but to no avail as no one could seem to reach him; not even the mighty Reborn.

* * *

Tsuna winced as his face flushed red. He could already tell he had a fever, but he had to work. He was the boss after all. Groaning he felt nausea consume him once again (he was extremely grateful he had not moved from his spot standing over the toilet). He was crouched down, barely holding himself up. He could feel the world spin around him as another round of nausea came up. He wanted to blanch at the vile taste which filled his mouth, but could not due to being occupied at the moment. His whole body leaned with him as he practically fell forward; barely holding himself. He breathed heavily as his nausea began to subside once again. However, the image of his bloody hand inside the man flashed through his mind. He remembered how luke-warm his hand felt and just slightly alternating his hand would touch an inner organ. Instantly, Tsuna hunched over once again as another around of nausea overcame him. His body trembled with pain, and sweat formed on his body; he was becoming incredibly sick and weak, but he still had so much work to do! He attempted to push the bile down as he tried to stand, only to have his legs fall out from under him. He felt uncertainness dig at him as he became unsure of what to do- whether to continue his boss facade while protecting his family, or letting everything go and simply staying in the bathroom forever. His thoughts rang out in his booming head. _Don't be such an idiot! I mean, I can't stay here forever no matter how much I may want to... Now get up Dame-Tsuna, and start being the man Reborn made you to be_! Trying to rise again (but failing miserably), Tsuna was surprised when he heard a knock from outside the bathroom door.

Tsuna was not surprised when Gokudera's voice rang from outside the door, "Juudaime… Juudaime, are you alright? Please let me help!" Even in his condition, Tsuna managed to snort. _What if I was not sick and actually going to the restroom?_ Tsuna frowned as he shut his eyes. _No, the only reason he is here is because he knows when I need help_. Before Tsuna could say anything he was surprised when the door suddenly opened, revealing a horrified-looking Hayato. Blinking a couple of times, the storm guardian hurried towards his beloved sky while apologizing profusely, "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting Juudaime! But I was worried! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Hayato quickly tried to locate his boss's discomfort. Tsuna attempted to tell Hayato everything was alright, but failed miserably as The Image flashed through his mind once again; causing yet another round of nausea to consume him. Tsuna found himself surprised as instead of blanching at the sight of the hurling brunette, Hayato quickly scurried closer- placing his arms around the trembling brunette and gently rubbing his back. Tsuna wanted to thank his devoted best friend, but once again found himself occupied.

Seeming to get the message, Hayato smiled lightly and told Tsuna, "It's alright, Juudaime. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Tsuna nodded gratefully but winced as more bile seemed to appear, and Tsuna was once again in dire pain- both physically and mentally.

* * *

"Are you feeling a little better, Juudaime?" Tsuna sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, exhaustion taking over his body. He was now sitting in his bed, it had taken a lot of effort and help from Hayato to stand let alone get him to his bed. Now, he was dead tired but promptly refused going to sleep.

"I'm fine Hayato," Tsuna attempted to reassure his right-hand man, "just a little tired and sick from work."

Instantly a scowl appeared on Hayato's face as he told his beloved boss, "Please just relax Juudaime, you need a break." Hayato stared at Tsuna desperately, practically begging for his sky to sleep. However seeing Tsuna about to protest once again, Hayato quickly continued, "I know you are worried about your duties as a boss, but we can handle them for a while. You can't fool us Juudaime, we're your family and we insist you take better care of yourself! Who cares what everyone else thinks! So please, please just rest for a while. Take a break from everything and just relax."

Tsuna looked down with guilt, guilt of making his friends worried. After the incident, they were right by his side and refused to leave him; it was only because of them he had not completely broken down yet. Still... _Even though I want to obey Hayato, I can't. I can't because..._

"Hayato, I can't go to sleep." Seeing his storm guardian scrunch his face up in slight anger and worry, Tsuna explained, "E-every time I go to sleep, I see Him. I-I can't Hayato, I just can't... I..."

Tsuna winced and held back a whimper as tears threatened to fall. He bit his lip when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Tsuna quickly squirmed away, trying to be strong; knowing he was so close to breaking- so close to crying. Hayato carefully brought his sky close to him being gentle as he whispered, "It's alright Juudaime, it's okay. I won't leave you, and I certainly don't blame you. You're fine; hush now my beautiful sky. It's okay to cry every once in a while, you're only human, Tsunayoshi-sama." Tsuna whimpered as he felt himself break; tears flooded down his face and he broke down into heart-wrenching sobs as he buried his face into Hayato's chest. Hayato didn't move away as he held onto his best friend, slowly rubbing circles on the brunette's back while whispering comforting words in the brunette's ear. After a while, Tsuna slowly began to relax.

Smiling lightly, Hayato softly told the still shaken brunette, "Juudaime, I know you don't want to, but you need to rest alright?" Seeing the horrified expression upon Tsuna's face, Hayato continued, "Don't worry I'll be right here, I won't leave until you are fully better again, okay? Deal?"

Smiling sheepishly at his storm, Tsuna nodded as he whispered a small, "Deal. Thank you Hayato..." Hayato nodded as he pushed the brunette down onto the bed with him. Staying atop the covers, Hayato tucked Tsuna in before moving to the side of him. Gently Hayato began to softly stroke Tsuna's hair.

"Now rest my sky. I refuse to watch you suffer anymore Juudaime." Gokudera smiled lightly when he noticed Tsuna's uncertain look. Already certain of his boss's fear, he reassured him, "It's okay Juudaime. If that jerk of a nightmare comes to haunt you, I will be right here to kick its butt!" Tsuna smiled and relaxed at Hayato's enthusiasm. "I won't leave so don't hesitate to let everything out. I'll always be here for you Tsunayoshi-sama."

Tsuna blinked in surprise with tears prickling from his eyes, but a familiar laugh was heard before he could say anything back to Hayato. "Mah mah, don't take all the credit Hayato; we're all here for Tsuna, neh?"

Hayato scowled before growling, "What are you doing here baseball-idiot?!"

Takeshi let out a good-hearted laugh before smiling, "Just bringing some soup to Tsuna; he hasn't ate for a while." Both boys inwardly winced as they watched Tsuna's face grow a little paler. Quick to calm his best friend, Takeshi told the inwardly panicking brunette, "It's okay Tsuna. I know you don't feel good, so just eat as much as you can. This isn't too heavy of a food so it should be easier for your stomach to handle, and you need more energy." Looking a little more relaxed, Tsuna gave a small nod and took the soup in his hands.

Carefully he placed some soup in his mouth when he suddenly gagged. Seeing Hayato about to snap at a panicked-looking Takeshi, Tsuna managed to weakly intervene, " Sorry I'm still not..."

Seeing Tsuna wince, Takeshi quickly came to the boy's aid as he sat next to him and rubbed his back, "Mah, just take it easy Tsuna. I know it's hard but try to get some in alright?" Tsuna nodded and took an incredibly small bite, making his two best friends smile lightly; it wasn't much, but at least it was a start. Takeshi continued smiling as he asked, "By the way do you guys mind if I sleep in here too?" Both Hayato and Tsuna looked surprised, but Tsuna nodded as Hayato simply chose to let out a snort.

Relaxing, Tsuna found himself eating a little more soup before the three boys settles down to sleep.

* * *

Blinking wearily, Tsuna jumped when we heard screaming, "What are we supposed to do," "How could this happen," "This is terrible!" Tsuna glanced over at Hayato who had seemed to just start hearing the noise. Takeshi, on the other hand, was completely awake and waiting on Tsuna for orders. Tsuna could only look at Takeshi in confusion, but was interrupted before the baseball-star could explain anything, "Vongola Decimo, we have a problem!" Tsuna's door was suddenly thrown open, surprising the three boys. A panicked worker rushed in as he continued, "Three of our men were just found dead!" Tsuna widened his eyes and tensed as the man simply continued, "Each of them were found in different locations but all were killed the same way! We don't know who it was that got to them though!" Tsuna felt his whole body twitch when warm arms surrounded him. Looking up at Takeshi in surprise, Tsuna felt himself relax slightly within his Rain's arms.

From Tsuna's other side, Hayato took control of the situation asking, "Have you set up a patrol yet? We should be having people out looking for anyone suspicious. Hibari Kyoya should be able to help, go find him. And then start with setting up a patrol and making sure everyone stays inside, also have Shamal take a look at the three men and see if he can identify what may have happened." Nodding his head, the man let out a small 'hai,' before taking off to complete his new mission.

Tsuna still looked greatly confused and worried about the situation, but Hayato quickly told his boss, "Juudaime, please leave this to me. You should get some more rest with the baseball-idiot. I'll care of everything Juudaime."

Still seeing the brunette look uncertain, Takeshi intervened, "He's right Tsuna. You should get some more rest. I'm sure everything is fine."

Instantly Tsuna was shaking his head no, "Hayato, Takeshi, you both know I can't do that. Three men are already dead and we don't even know what happened. I have to go and see what happened."

"But Juudaime can you even walk?" Tsuna looked at his right-hand man in surprise, and seeming to realize what he said, Hayato put a hand over his own mouth in surprise.

Letting out a sigh, Tsuna couldn't help but frown a bit annoyed. Hayato wasn't wrong, but still… Tsuna lightly pushed Takeshi out of the way, surprising both boys, as he slowly began to get onto his feet. Instantly Takeshi and Hayato moved to both of Tsuna's sides, hovering in case he began to fall. However, Tsuna ignored them as he pushed himself completely to his feet. He swayed slightly, worrying both boys but remained standing upwards. Turning to look Hayato straight in the eyes, Tsuna replied, "I'll be fine, besides I hardly think I'm in danger with you two worrying about me." Both guardians still looked uncertain, but reluctantly nodded knowing they wouldn't change the young boss's mind.

* * *

Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi all seemed to slightly relax as they entered the hospital ward; the walk over was a bit tense and worrying as Tsuna would nearly fall over at times. At least within the actual area, Tsuna wouldn't have to walk around as much and maybe even be able to sit down. However the relaxation that entered them, exited their thoughts as three dead bodies came into view. Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi all seemed to react differently looking at the three dead men; Hayato grimaced but accepted it already trying to find the cause of death in each of the three, Takeshi's whole body went rigid as he paled but remained looking at them with sadness clearly contained in his eyes, Tsuna, however, reacted completely differently- instantly regaining Hayato and Takeshi's attention. His whole body seemed to freeze before he paled dramatically. Then he slowly swayed, which captured his two guardians' attention, before nearly falling over while putting a hand over his mouth. Takeshi reacted first, catching his best friend before he hit the ground. Slowly with Hayato's help, the two helped Tsuna onto the ground- making sure he didn't fall or drop and hurt himself. They quickly looked over him worriedly, but then as soon as it came it was gone. Tsuna lifted his head back up and shakily got back up to his feet with Takeshi and Hayato's help.

They both eyed him wearily as he approached Shamal and the three bodies, "Well did you find anything out Shamal?"

Shamal grimaced as he saw Tsuna come into his room, "You should be resting Tsunayoshi…." Earning a small glare from the said-brunette, Shamal added, "Besides I'm not sure what to think of these results."

Tsuna's brows scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean? What results did you get back?"

Letting out a sigh, Shamal looked sternly at the brunette, "After looking over the causes of their deaths, I found out that they were killed due to being impaled by a burning hand like a stab wound containing several burns." Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise before he noticed the look on Shamal's face, "Judging from these results, Tsunayoshi, all three were killed by your hands…"

**So this is the first chapter, I'm going to post the second one soon promise (sorry for the cliff-hanger I couldn't help myself). And for those who wanted to see Tsuna start losing his mind, that will be in the next chapter. I plan on releasing the second chapter to this story, Naruto is Sick, and the Final Trial by the end of this week. I'm hoping I do it tomorrow, however I'm working another VBS so we'll see. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and let me know how I did on it. I get scared easily with scary movies and stories, so I'm not sure if my writing is all that great or not but comment and let me know please please please! Until next time!**


End file.
